The present invention relates to communication systems, communication terminals, and information processing devices.
In the case where a traffic accident occurred, the explanation of circumstances of the accident may differ between the parties.
JP-A-2004-38866 describes an image information providing system including: an information providing vehicle, the user of which is registered as a member and which provides information using an imaging unit, a positional information acquisition unit, a car navigation system with a large capacity storage device, and a mobile telephone device with an information communication function; an ASP (Application Service Provider) center that retrieves an information providing vehicle from a positional information, the information providing vehicle being closely matching with the image information on a required location, and issues an information gathering request to the information providing vehicle; and a user device registered as a member, to which a delivery request of the image information on the required location is made through a networking process and by means of which the image information on the required location is directly provided from the information providing vehicle in response to the information gathering request from the ASP center.